


Torture and Finals (Xavier Woods/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 10k words, AU, College AU, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, probably the longest one shot i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Request From Anon: Smutty Teacher Xavier please?





	Torture and Finals (Xavier Woods/OC)

“Welcome to Psych 350, also known as child psychology!” a booming voice thundered through the room, “I’m glad to see the majority of the seats are filled. Now, honestly, how many of you are here because you were referred to me by friends, rather than needing the credit. Raise your hands.”

Laura’s eyes rolled up to the front of the room as she heard the teacher ask that abnormal question. Who came to a class because their friends thought it was cool instead of for the class itself?!

When her hazel eyes landed on the man at the front of the room, her breath caught. Now she could see why.

The teacher Austin Creed, who’s name was on the syllabus flyer on her desk, was impeccably handsome. He was tall but not irregularly so and he looked to be broad and probably fit under his red button up shirt and gray vest that complimented his warm, ochre skin tone well. His smile was large and beautiful, with dimples on both cheeks topping off the cute factor even through the light layer of scruff residing there. His hair was pulled back into a thick ponytail but the soft poufy locks were still visible slightly over his head. As he turned to face the other side of the class, her thoughts literally went south while she took a moment to appreciate his backside as well. Then he turned again and ended up facing in her direction.

The brunette’s cheeks flushed lightly. Did he notice her not-so-discreetly checking him out? Hopefully not! She hadn’t taken this course with the knowledge that the teacher was hot. She was here to learn.

“Really, only a handful of you came here for the actual course? That’s disappointing. At least I know who my strongest students will be this semester. Now as the syllabus on your desk indicates, my name is Austin Creed. You can call me Austin, Mr. Creed, whatever you wish as long as it’s some got some semblance of my name,” Austin spoke, starting to pace around the blue tiled floors, “This class is rather easy for the most part and I’m a lenient professor, but I do expect you to work hard and pay attention during lectures. Homework will be given Monday and Wednesday, and due every Wednesday and Friday, and every other Monday we will have a quiz. Phones are allowed during class unless I am giving lecture, a quiz or test, or we have a guest speaker. They need to be on silent always, and kept in your pockets during those times. Any questions?”

No one spoke up. As Lauren looked around the room, she noticed a lot of the students were female like herself, and most had that lovey, doe eyed expression that had previously been on her own face. Hopefully she could keep herself in line and not look like one of the love sick followers.

Finally thinking of a question, her hand came up slightly.

“Yes?” he asked.

“What is the policy on late work and absences?”

That earned a smile.

“Since this class is only three days a week, I accept up to three absences a month before I report it to the office. As for late work, it is glossed over in the syllabus, but I accept up to three days late on homework assignments and there is ten percent docked for every day late. Essays, quizzes, and finals are given during class time and are expected to be finished during those times.”

Laura gave a small nod and smiled thankfully. She flipped over the introduction paper on her desk and took a note of what he had said.

“Alright, if there are no more questions, I’d like to take our first day easy. Read through the syllabus and when everyone is finished we’ll do some introductions,” he instructed as he walked back to his desk.

She forced her eyes down to her paper and turned it back to it’s front side. It was literally a shorter synopsis of what he had just been saying, except at the end it added a little note.

‘When you finish reading this, stand up and say the name of your favorite video game. It can be new age or old school. Be creative and bonus points if you can name the platform you play it on!’

The thought of rising in front of the other twenty something students in the room made her gut clench and her palms sweat. Even still, she forced her body to work and stood at her full five foot height.

“Fallout New Vegas for PC and Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask for PS2,” Laura said, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking.

A few people giggled and she noticed the weird looks, until a fellow class mate stood up as well. She was a petite little blonde who grinned brightly at the teacher.

“Farmville!”

With the first two declarations made, many others rose and spoke. Laura settled back in her seat, heart racing with the panic of having spoken in front of so many people, and she focused on calming the quickened beat with deep breaths. Now people were getting into it and giving many answers of Mario Kart, Donkey Kong, Tetris and the like. The few males in the room mentioned games like Call of Duty and Gears of War. Once everyone had spoken, Austin rose at the front of the room with an enormous grin.

“I’m glad to see we have such a variety of gamers in here. It’ll make game days much easier to enjoy,” he said, coming around to lean against the edge of his desk, “Now we’ll start with introductions. State your name, your major, and one random fact about yourself.”

Before anyone could speak up, his hand darted out and he pointed straight at Laura, making the brunette squeak in surprise.

“You first, Miss Inuyasha gamer,” he said.

His smile softened as she hesitated, then nodded. As he hadn’t said they needed to stand, she stayed seated as she spoke.

“My name’s Laura. I go by Laura or L, and kudos if you get the reference. I’m going for my master’s in Social Work in hopes to pursue a career as a Licensed Social Worker to work with kids. Um, a random fact about myself? I’m a dog person… does that count?”

When he nodded and pointed to the blonde who had spoke after herself, she let out a breath of relief.

That was beyond nerve wracking. Hopefully there weren’t many more moments where she’d be stuck in a public speaking situation, because it was never good for her.

She listened absentmindedly to all the introductions but didn’t really capture any of the information except for a few random names she would probably forget later.

“Alright, thank you guys for being great and participating today!” Austin said, rising from his chair, “Since I have nothing else planned for today, you all can leave early. Have a good evening!”

As the students all started getting their things together and leaving the class, the room filled with the noise of their talking. Laura followed their example and put the flyer in her bag, collecting up her pen and pencil as she rose from her seat.

While she was eager to move on and head back to her room to start organizing her things, she couldn’t help but look back towards the front of the class room at the professor organizing his bag as well. There was something about him that was entirely too appealing. He was funny and had a bright energy about him, but she couldn’t deny that his physical appearance drew her in just as much.

With a soft bite to her pink lip, she forced herself to look away and shouldered her bag.

“Have a good night Mr. Creed,” Laura said, just barely audible enough to be heard.

His head popped up and she couldn’t stop the immediate blush on her cheeks as he flashed her a smile.

“Have a good night as well, L. I look forward to learning more about your intriguing mind in our next class,” he replied.

Her lip started to ache as she worried it harder. Tossing a half wave, she pushed herself to leave the classroom and headed back toward her dorm.

How did a stranger, much less her teacher, have such an effect after knowing him less than two hours?

…

Weeks passed by too quickly in her opinion. She was excited that her progress was going smoothly, and yet she was dreading the day when she was no longer enrolled in Professor Austin Creed’s class. Three months she’d been in his room, three days a week, every week. It was a top priority to her that she never missed a class. The information was enthralling and the work challenging, but the best part was watching how animated the professor would get. He often went off on random tangents about new video games he was trying out, or would involve the class in discussions of nostalgic type consoles such as the Nintendo and the Sega.

It always made her giddy when he would bring up his favorite anime’s as well. Rarely ever had she met a man with so many similar interests as her own that would be so carefree and energetic about his passions. If it were possible, she would say she was falling for him; it was ridiculous but seemed to be the case.

Multiple men approached her, and she even went on a few dates to test the waters, but it never felt right. She didn’t appreciate the big jock type men who thought only about their sports or their dicks. On the alternative, she also didn’t like the overly smart men who talked down to her because she was a woman, and thus apparently less intelligent. She wanted a happy medium, to be respected for her intellect, but to also be looked at as a woman as well.

It caused her dating pool to shrivel up into nothing. The strange part was that she didn’t mind. She was content focusing on her studies only and dreaming about Austin Creed on her down time.

Her main worry was where that would leave her once the class was over, in a mere three more months. It’s not like she’d ever spoken to him outside the classroom, and it also wouldn’t be proper to approach her teacher. Which left her in a mildly depressed state through the next month up to the point of Thanksgiving.

She wasn’t leaving for break, instead choosing to take the week to laze about in her room and spend her time working ahead on classwork and surfing the internet. At least that’s what her plans were. The Tuesday before break she woke with a sore throat and a cough. Come the morning of Wednesday, she could barely get out of bed, shivering and hacking up from what appeared to be a pretty bad cold.

Even though her head felt like a pan being beaten wildly with a wooden spoon, she took the time to email her professors all at once about her sickness and hopes to return after a day of rest. Of course it didn’t go away that fast. From Wednesday until Friday she was in her bed, only leaving it to heat up soup or use the restroom.

She felt like a zombie, and not the neat Resident Evil ones. The Walking Dead kind with the phlegm filled raspy roars.

It wasn’t until Saturday that she was able to walk around without feeling as if she would tumble over from the sinus pressure in her head. She sniffled less and her hot green tea helped her throat more than it had before. It was progress. It also made her thankful that she’d put forth the extra money to have a room to herself. She knew it wasn’t a pretty sight.

Around noon, she felt well enough to get a shower and clean up, making herself feel human again and putting a small smile on her face.

As she was brushing out her long brown curls, she heard her phone start ringing. Brows furrowing, she carefully made her way over and answered the cell.

“Hello?”

“Hi there, L?”

The voice sounded terribly familiar but she couldn’t place it.

Setting her brush on her desk, she slid onto the bed and asked, “Yes, who’s this?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that. This is Austin, er, Mr. Creed. Anyway. I was calling because I noticed you’ve been out since Wednesday, and have missed your other classes as well according to your other teachers. I just wanted to check and make sure you were doing okay.”

Her mouth suddenly went dry as she clawed at her robe in nervous excitement. He was calling to check up on her?! She tried to dial back her enthusiasm before she replied.

“I’m doing a lot better now, thank you. I’m hoping to make a full return once classes are back in session. I did complete all the work you’d given us for over the break already so I’m thankfully not falling behind at least,” she explained.

She swallowed thickly and anxiously plucked at her Star Trek robe for fuzz. He was such a nice person. He probably checked on all his students if they were sick for any length of time.

“I’m glad to hear you’re doing better, and that you’ve kept up on your work. I do have your assignment from this Wednesday that you need to complete… when you’re back of course,” he said, his voice suddenly catching, “Unless you’d like it now. It seems you like to be prepared and ahead of the schedule.”

Her heart skipped as he chuckled and her face flushed.

“That obvious?” she asked softly.

“A little, but it’s a good thing. I love having you in class with your punctual self. It makes my days go by easier.”

Lord, if he didn’t stop with the praising, her heart would give out any second.

“Thank you Mr. Creed. You make it rather easy to keep on task with things, when you’re not debating Captain America versus Tony Stark with the class,” she lightly teased.

When he laughed heartily at her joke, pride bloomed wildly in her chest. She’d made him laugh! That was such a relief.

“Yes, well, I have many strong opinions on our nerd culture,” he replied, “The debate also helps see how everyone handles conflict and confidence. It’s rather interesting to watch everyone go at it. You learn many things about people just by watching them. Like you for instance. If I’m guessing wrong, feel free to let me know.”

He’d studied her? Enough to make an assumption on her? That was a little surprising.

She held no illusions. The meek, brunette with a small voice was usually the first to blend in with the shadows.

“You seem to be a very socially timid lady, with a brilliant mind, and little confidence unless it is about the facts. You shy away from debate and conflict but there is a sparkle in your eyes when you watch others talk. Like you want to speak, you have a very strong thought on the subject, but you are too scared to. You speak very quietly and you do as much as you can to draw attention away from yourself. You deflect with a topic you’re comfortable with whenever things seem to get close to personal topics. Also, I’m going to hazard a guess that you’re one of those down the middle people. You like both coffee and tea. Sun and the moon. Spring and autumn.”

He trailed off and left her in awe, jaw dropping open at his inanely accurate description.

“So, was I right? Or did my psych education just totally fail me?” he asked.

A giggle fled her lips before she could stop it then she smacked her hand over her mouth.

“Um, no, you were right. Insanely so,” she replied quietly, “How’d you do that?”

He paused with a humming sound then explained, “It’s what I do. I love to study people, especially people who are different and interesting.”

Why did that sound like he was referring to her? He couldn’t be. Instead of pondering what could be, she agreed out loud that she liked to do the same.

“Often I feel like people think I’m being creepy because I people watch a lot,” she explained, “I love to observe the mannerisms of everyone, some more so than others.”

When he didn’t reply immediately, she felt her heart rate pick up. Had she said something wrong? Or was she boring him?

She let out an almost silent sigh. Of course she probably was. She bored everyone.

“I- I should probably let you get to whatever you’re doing. Thank you for checking up on me Mr. Creed, and I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time with my rambling,” she rushed in a murmur.

“It’s no problem, and you weren’t rambling. I’ve actually enjoyed talking to you. Like I said, different and interesting intrigues me,” he replied, “About that work, do you want me to swing it by? I’m just about to wrap up in here now.”

“I- Ah, um, well, I suppose? If it’s not too much trouble?” she squeaked out.

Panic was hitting immediately. She looked like trash, in a robe and still half tangled hair, circles under her eyes from not sleeping well and her nose red from the continual blowing and wiping.

“Not at all. Are you in the Carnagee hall? That’s the women’s dorm’s right?”

“Yes, that’s right bu-”

“What floor?” he asked quickly.

“Third, I’m 354 but I can just come down-”

“Nonsense, you’re still ill. Let me bring it to you. It’s not problem. I should be there in about five minutes.”

“O-O-Oh okay,” she stammered, “Thank you sir.”

“You’re welcome. See you in a bit.”

As soon as the call disconnected, she threw her phone down and jumped up. Her eyes crossed momentarily from the sudden shift in her body, but she powered through it, ripping the brush through her hair at lightening pace to at least appear somewhat decent. Thankfully her curls had gone from freshly wet to lightly damp in the time they were on the phone so she didn’t look like a drowned rat. In the bathroom she slapped on a tiny bit of powder under her eyes to hide the circles and added a thin layer of chap-stick to her lips. She was starting to debate what she should wear when there was a knock at her door.

“Fuck,” she whimpered.

Looking down at her robe, she pulled it as tight as she could and hoped for the best, glad that she at least had a big t-shirt and panties on underneath.

“Laura?” Austin called.

“Coming!” she replied, grimacing at the catch in her voice as she almost coughed.

Pulling open the door, she hid behind it partially and forced on a smile.

The pull at his own lips was instantaneous and it made her stomach flop.

“Hi there,” he said quietly but joyfully, “How are you feeling right now?”

“I’m okay,” she assured him, forced smile relaxing into an easier one.

She couldn’t help but soak in how good he looked. He had effortless beauty. It really should have been a crime. He was dressed in a long sleeve gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks while his hair was down from it’s normal pony tail, a first for her to view.

“Is that… Picard?” he asked.

Cheeks heating up, she groaned but stepped out from behind the door carefully, spinning so he could see the back.

“Yes, sir. Captain Jean-Luc Picard AKA Patrick Stewart,” she said, unable to stop a smile from spreading widely across her face.

“So are you just a Trekkie or do you like Star Wars too?” he asked.

As she spun around, she shrugged.

“I like both.”

“You really are a down the middle person,” he said with a chuckle.

“Pretty much. There’s not a lot I choose one or the other on,” she replied, leaning back against the door.

“I like that,” he admitted, “More people could benefit from seeing from both sides.”

Chest warming in happiness, she rolled her eyes and giggled a little.

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal, but thank you. Um, do you have..?”

He lifted his eyebrow in confusion and she gestured towards the bag on his shoulder.

“Oh! Your work, yes! Sorry,” he said.

Instead of becoming embarrassed like she would have, he just moved right along to opening his bag. As he moved around, she noticed he seemed to be struggling with holding the bag up and looking through it.

“Um, would you want to use my desk?” she offered.

Eyes darting up, he gave her a bemused smile and nodded.

“If you don’t mind.”

Covering her mouth with her elbow, she coughed slightly and her face went red as she motioned him in.

“It’s okay, I just… I hope you don’t get sick from being near me,” she mumbled as he walked past.

“Ah, it’ll be fine. Nothing compared to my old cosplay days. Shared so many drinks with so many random people. I’m surprised I didn’t get sick more than I did. Of course it probably built up my immune system,” he spoke.

His bag landed with a thunk on her desk and she made her way to sit on her bed, clutching her hands in her lap nervously.

She felt like a teenager for some reason, butterflies making her stomach clench and her heart race. There was no reason for it. Even with her crush being so strong she should be able to keep her cool around him.

She startled sharply when he let out an 'ah-ha’ and pulled out a few papers with a triumphant grin.

“It’s just a short assignment over this last chapter we read, 37,” he explained as he handed them over.

She stood as she took the papers, her fingers brushed his and it made her nearly jerk away in surprise. His skin was warm. She thanked him softly and set them to the side.

“I really appreciate you doing this,” she reiterated to him.

“I promise, it’s no trouble and I don’t mind,” he replied, “Plus it let me see with my own two eyes that you are actually okay.”

His hand landed on her shoulder and for a moment she thought she was going to faint, all the blood in her body seeming to rush to her cheeks as she lowered her head slightly.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, “That’s really sweet. Y-You don’t have to worry though.”

“Ah, but who will worry about you then? You don’t even have a roommate here to check on you,” he retorted.

Goosebumps crawled up her neck as his hand slid from her shoulder to her chin, bringing it up so she was looking directly into his eyes. She felt powerless to look away, his beautiful brown orbs holding her captive as his thumb stroked her cheek tenderly.

“Someone has to look out for you L,” he said softly.

She tried to reply, tried to tell him she was fine, that he should go before he got sick as well, but suddenly his mouth was on hers. She hadn’t even noticed him leaning in! How- Why-

Her thoughts failed her as she breathed in sharply and caught his clean, warm scent. Letting her eyes flutter shut, she tentatively broke the kiss, breathed in, and mashed her mouth back against his. It wasn’t a wild make out session, but it wasn’t exactly the innocent kind of kiss you’d expect from a first kiss either. There was tingling where his skin met hers and her brain was swarming with the feelings her heart was pumping out. His other hand landed on her lower back and he drew her in until their chests and bellies were pushed together. The need to breathe broke them apart enough to suck in air greedily and she forced her eyes back open half way. His cheeks lifted and his eyes curved with a smile he gave.

“Wanted to do that since you said your favorite game was Fallout New Vegas,” he murmured, “Did I overstep a boundary?”

As those dark brown eyes searched her golden hazel ones, she finally felt strong enough to shake her head once.

“Didn’t overstep,” she whispered.

“That’s good,” he breathed back before kissing her again.

This time was a bit more rougher, her lips aching slightly under the pressure of his, but she liked it all the same. The way his hand slid to the back of her head and cradled her skull carefully made her whimper almost silently. The arm around her waist tightened in reaction. One long kiss broke apart into shorter, quicker ones, and smacking of lips filled the air. She couldn’t help but relish in how big yet gentle his was. He dwarfed her in every way and yet he handled her like she was going to break. With one last smack of his plump lips against hers, he drew back.

Out of reflex, she licked her lips; it earned her a smirk and a snicker.

“Oh, I didn’t- I-”

“Shh. Don’t have to worry so much around me,” he said, “This of course changes nothing in the class an-”

“Oh no! No! I don’t want it to!” She urged, her eyes widening at the prospect, “For the sake of fairness and safety, we probably shouldn’t interact any other way than usual really, until the finals are done.”

It killed her to suggest it, but she wanted to earn her grade.

“Really?” he asked, looking surprised.

She nodded and explained, “I want to talk to you and everything, but the kissing, being alone together… I just don’t want you to be swayed in any way.”

“God you are a wonderful woman,” he groaned.

Suddenly he was kissing her again. This kiss was ravenous as he harshly drew their bodies back together, making her flush when he bit her bottom lip. She immediately parted them and was unable to stop the moan that passed when his tongue met hers. His slick muscle was wide and strong as he easily overtook control of her mouth. Her fingers curled in his shirt as she powered through her haze and rubbed her tongue along his.

One of the worst possibility that could occur arose. A tickling began in her nose and though she tried to ignore it, it grew to the point it distracted her. Quickly pushing him away, she grabbed a tissue just as she let out a tiny sneeze.

“Oh L,” he murmured, a hand coming to her back, “I’m sorry. You need to be resting.”

“I’m oka-”

“I don’t care if you say you’re okay. You have a day and a half to get completely well. I wanna see you back in class Monday,” he said sternly.

Despite her complaints and disagreements, he pulled back her comforter and helped her climb into the bed.

“There, get better, okay?” he murmured, “I miss watching you watch people.”

An embarrassed smile came to her lips as she replied, “Okay. I’ll be there. No worries.”

Her eyes fluttered as he ducked down and her heart thumped joyously as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

“See you later Laura. You can call me if you need anything.”

“Bye… Austin?” she said askingly.

He nodded and grabbed up his bag, leaving quietly after shutting out her light.

Lying in her bed, still only sometime past noon, having been tucked in by her teacher, she stared at the ceiling and debated if everything actually just happened or she was in a fever dream.

…

To their agreement, the next two months they never ventured into anything less than platonic friendship. In class they changed nothing unusual but outside of class they would text and chat over the phone, occasionally even Skyping to watch a movie together or playing a MMORPG together. The more she talked with him, the more her care for him grew. Her emotions flew right past friend and into a romantic place but she kept them locked inside her chest. She also began to notice little quirks he had that she never really noticed before. He was extremely confident in himself and his beliefs, and while he wasn’t rude about explaining it, he refused to back down. He was prideful but not vain. His humor never ran out just like his excitement. He was rarely ever without a smile, and the one time she had seen him unsmiling, it broke her heart.

.

It was a few days after Christmas break.

As the class filed out, Laura hesitated at her seat. Austin had called for a quiet day. He hadn’t given lecture, given out homework, or even talked about the new revamped version of Final Fantasy 7 that he had been so excited about right before break.

“Austin?” she asked softly.

He looked up and the haunted look in his eyes took her breath away.

“Are you-”

“Not here,” he said sharply, “It’s cold out and you need to get home. I’ll walk you and we can talk there.”

She nodded and eyed him in worry as he packed in a hurry. The bitter air made their silence feel even worse to her. Once they were safe inside her room, she gave up the student facade and threw her bag to the side just to engulf him in a hug.

His body went rigid but after a moment of her rubbing his back he relaxed.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“My uncle passed on Christmas night,” he said, bitterness tinging his voice, “He- He was drunk and being stupid and fell off the roof.”

It was as if she could actually feel his pain as agony stabbed her chest. Her arms tightened around him and she began rocking them side to side. She felt a little silly, being so small and trying to comfort him as she was, but she was damn well going to do everything in her power to help somehow.

“Thank you L,” he whispered.

As his head fell onto her’s, she reached up and ran her hand down his pulled back hair.

“I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t make it better or bring him back, but I’m so sorry Austin. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

It was quiet for a moment until he finally spoke again, barely audible even in the silent room.

“It might sound silly, but can you just- can you hold me?”

“Of course.”

They ended up on her bed, his head and shoulders pressed into her chest and she held him tight. For hours they laid there, dozing and cuddling, until finally the need to eat and drink won out.

.

That moment was painful and yet it brought them closer together in ways. She couldn’t help but smile as she thought about it. Even though it was a bad time, getting to hold him and being trusted like that made her happy.

A hand smacking down on her desk jerked her from her thoughts.

“You have been day dreaming through out the entire class,” Austin said with a cheeky grin.

“Well, it is finals, and I have been done since a little over half way through,” she replied.

“Why didn’t you turn it in then?”

She shrugged and said, “I wanted to have a reason to be here after everyone left.”

He chuckled and took her paper before heading back to his desk.

“Mr. Cr-”

His hand went up and she went silent in shock. As his smirk came back, he winked.

“Door’s shut and locked. You can call me Austin now.”

A mischievous grin grew on her lips at that. A spark of something heady and lusty ignited in her stomach as she headed towards his desk. It had been hard to keep from being alone with him and to remind herself that she couldn’t kiss him again, because the memory of how his mouth felt against hers burned brightly in her thoughts all the time.

“Sooo, technically, class is no longer in session then, right?” Laura asked as she reached his desk.

“That’s right.”

He walked around the desk to lean against the edge right next to her and she craned her neck up to meet his gaze, finding his eyes bright as they watched her back.

“So that means this class is finished. I’m no longer your student?” she pushed.

A hand to her jaw pulling her up was her answer. Her eyes moved from his face to his baby’s breath blue pinstriped shirt, silk periwinkle tie, and swirly light blue suspenders then back to his face. With the outfit, his hair pulled up into his trademark ponytail, and his soft skin freshly shaved, he looked like a proper teacher and he looked down right edible.

“That’s right beautiful,” he purred, “Now you’re all mine in an entirely different way.”

“Thank god.”

She jumped up as he leaned down and they ended up clacking teeth together, but neither one stopped to care.

“It has been torture,” he growled as his hands pushed down the curve of her back, “I’ve had to stop myself from just grabbing you and kissing you right here, every day I’ve seen you for the past months.”

Groaning in agreement, she roamed her hands across the soft, textured fabric of his shirt cloaked chest. Her fingers slid under the suspenders and she hooked them nimbly, pulling him down more as she parted her lips.

Normally she wasn’t so needy nor did she usually ever urge things on. There was just no stopping herself with Austin. She felt comfortable, safe, and it made her braver than she ever had been.

They broke apart to breath but she couldn’t stop touching him in the mean time, hands tugging at his shirt to untuck it from his dark blue slacks.

“I’m so conflicted, because I know I have to take this off to see more of you, but you look so good in it I always want you to keep it on,” she said as she started unbuttoning from the bottom of his shirt.

“I’ll keep it on for you some other time,” he murmured, head ducking down farther to her neck.

His soft lips trailed kisses across her ear and down her sensitive neck before speeding back up to her ear lobe. With a soft nip, he let out a breath.

“You ever have any naughty fantasies concerning your teacher before, L?” he rumbled softly.

The small brunette felt her face go bright red at the question. Now she was feeling nervous again. Toying with his right suspender, she murmured, “Well, I mean, haven’t we all?”

That got a chuckle.

“I suppose that’s true.”

Forcing back her cowardice, she turned her face, bumping it against his, and smirked lightly.

“Of course they’ve been coming a lot more lately,” she whispered.

“What happens in them?” he whispered.

Her skin prickled at his warm husky voice spoken so closely to her ear. She brought her hands up to finish the top buttons and slid her fingers under his shirt timidly.

“Lots of things. But my favorite is when I’m the teacher’s pet and I have an bad day, being rude, refusing to do work, and at the end of the class, I get spanked for being a brat.”

He moaned roughly and bit at her ear, causing her to whimper and arch against him. In return her hands went flat against his considerably bulky chest. Her breath caught as she mapped out the feeling from his collar bone down to the button of his pants. He had a light dusting of hair from his pecs down the middle of his abs, straight to where his pants started.

“You are… marvelous,” she murmured, pulling away from his hold to watch as she pushed his shirt off onto the floor.

Her first ever assessment of his structure had been correct. Austin was burly and thick, a hunk if she ever saw one. Her pale hands looked miniature compared to his broad expanse of muscle.

“Why thank you,” he said with a teasing tone to his voice, “How about your shirt comes off next?”

With a light blush, she nodded and went to grab the hem but he stopped her. The intensity in his gaze made her knees quake.

“Allow me,” he spoke softly.

His tongue ran along his bottom lip slowly as he hooked his fingers under her shirt. Butterflies made her stomach flutter as he lifted and removed her top and then tossed it towards his chair.

“You look as gorgeous as I imagined.”

Eyes closing, she let him guide her body and ended up sitting on the desk as his hands slid up her sides. His skin was textured but soft against her own smooth flesh. When his hands came to cover her bra-clad breasts, she let out a gasp of relief.

“Look at you. Argh. You are so fucking beautiful,” Austin growled lowly before squeezing her mounds hard.

Her back arched in reflex and she slapped her hands down on the desk behind her, pushing up into his hands.

“C-Can… Can you squeeze harder?” she whispered.

It took a surge of confidence to ask that, to let him know at all about her preference for a rougher handling, but her heart said she could trust him.

“Mmm, you want me to be rough with you then?” he asked.

She nodded and suddenly he cupped the back of her neck and jerked her up right.

“Look at me,” he demanded.

Forcing her eyes open, she met his heated gaze and immediately felt even smaller in comparison.

“You were spacing out through the entire class today Laura. You didn’t turn in your final until after the allotted time. You’ve been cold and rude to anyone that has tried to interact with you today. I’m concerned about your behavior, but I’m willing to help you correct it. Would you be inclined to accept my help?”

Goosebumps rose across her skin with his words. She gave a meek nod and tilted her head up more to look him dead in the eyes.

“Please help me behave, professor,” she murmured.

He smirked and his hands moved to cup her face, pulling her up until their noses were touching.

“I would be glad to help you,” he replied lightly.

Finally he kissed her again, softly this time, filling her senses with his presence. It was the kind of kiss she didn’t want to ever stop. It was warm, sweet, with just the right tinge of lust.

He pulled away all too soon and narrowed his eyes. He twirled his finger.

“Turn around, face down on the desk,” he instructed.

“Sir?” she asked, feigning confusion.

With a lick of his lips, he said, “Just bend over the desk and you’ll understand soon enough.”

Laura hopped off from her seated position and spun around, resting her hips flush to the desk and draping her torso across the wooden top. Her hands laid beside her face in wait.

With a sway of her hips, she asked, “What are you going to do Mr. Creed?”

“Oh baby you have no idea the things I’m going to do to you,” she heard him whisper huskily.

A small whimper escaped her lips as wetness pooled generously in her panties. Suddenly she was incredibly thankful that she’d chosen to wear a skirt today, even if it wasn’t the slutty school girl style the role often portrayed. Fingers worked her black skirt up over her bottom and left it to rest on her lower back. She was also thankful that she’d put on a cuter pair of panties today. He quickly pulled them down to her mid-thigh.

“God damn L. I knew you had a nice ass but I’m still shocked! Mmm, anyway. I’m going to give you ten spankings. I want you to count. If you lose progress, you start over. If you pull away or cover your ass, you start over. Got it?”

“Y-Y-Yes sir,” she whispered.

The first slap of his hand on her skin was gentle. It made her moan before she said the number one. Two, three, and four all got progressively harder. By five she was twitching, wanting to pull away from the stinging growing in her bottom.

She cried out with the sixth swat and managed to gasp out the number.

“Four more Laura. Do you think you’re learning your lesson?” he asked.

“Yes!” She whined.

“What’s your lesson then?” he asked, before placing another biting smack on her ass.

“S-Seven, and- and I’m learning not to be rude and to pay attention,” she rushed out, blinking against the tears growing in her eyes.

“Good girl,” he murmured.

The eighth smack was the hardest yet and she actually recoiled, slamming her hips against the desk with a cry of surprise.

“Eight,” she whimpered.

“Laura, pause, is this okay? Are you okay?” he asked as his hands began rubbing her bottom.

She nodded, sniffled, and said, “It’s very okay. I’ll tell you if it hurts too much.”

“Okay, good. Very good,” he murmured, “Just two more.”

The last two came in rapid succession and after the last one tears were starting to run down her face.

“Shh, you did so good baby,” Austin cooed, rubbing her hot skin gently, “You take punishment well. I’m actually very impressed.”

She was about to reply when one of his hands trailed down just for a finger to run along her wet slit. Gasping, she dug her nails into the desk and her eyes shut.

“So, so wet. I think you’ve earned a reward before we continue onto the next lesson. Slide back up onto the desk, keep your skirt on but take your panties off,” he ordered.

With a light wince at the stinging pain across her ass, she stood up and dropped her black lacy panties, then turned and lifted herself carefully onto the desk. She settled down and then finally looked back up towards Austin. He watched her closely, biting his thumb with a little smile on his lips.

“What?” she asked with a strike of sudden shyness.

“You just look beautiful,” he replied with a further curve of his lips.

Her heart hammered hard in her chest as he approached the desk and stood between her legs. He took her calves in his big hands and pushed her legs up, propping her heels on the desk and putting her wide open on display.

Face reddening, she bit her lip and looked away for a moment. It was incredibly hard to deal with his analyzing gaze, even before she was opened so intimately, and now she felt like she was about to perish from disconcert.

It was the fingers running down her inner thighs that brought her attention and eyes back to him.

“Take your bra off but don’t move otherwise,” he said sternly.

Leaning up, she brought her hand behind her back and quickly undid the clasp before drawing the soft fabric away. Her embarrassment was kicked up a notch when he cursed under his breath.

“You are perfect.”

That was never a word she’d heard used towards herself. It made her breath catch and she finally caught his eye.

“R-Really?” she asked almost silently.

His face fell at that.

“God, who hurt you Laura? Yes you are really perfect! It kills me sometimes. Anytime you get excited about something, you apologize you’re talking about it and go quiet. Anytime you get complimented, you act like you’ve never heard one before. Anytime I look you in the eyes, you look away. Baby, listen, I don’t know who hurt you and frankly I don’t wanna know lest I get the urge to beat the fuck out of him, but to me? You’re perfect. Okay? I love hearing you talk about what you love. I love seeing your eyes light up and you smile when I tell you a joke even when it’s corny. I just- Fuck it. I love you L.”

Blinking awkwardly, her mouth fell open as her heart seemed to stop working. No pounding, no racing, just complete stillness in her chest.

“I know, it’s probably too soon, but I just had to tell you. I-”

“I love you too!” she blurted.

Lurching forward, she pulled him into a fiery kiss. He groaned and nipped at her bottom lip.

“Good. Now that that’s out of the way,” he murmured.

Again she felt a finger at her slick core and it made her shudder. It’d been about a year since she’d had sex with anyone, and to feel someone else’s fingers than her own made her excited and nervous at once.

Suddenly he dropped down and used his other hand to push her thighs as far apart as they would go. They shook with worry and delight as he leaned in and poked his tongue through her folds, trailing a light lick up her slit. 

He let out a moan and buried his face with a shake of his head, finger plunging into her wetness at the same time.

“Shit!” she gasped, reaching back for the edge of the desk for something to hold.

Warm and wet, his tongue came back out and started giving broad licks against her clit. His finger curled up in her core before he added a second one, earning a weak hiss of pain from her. It was easily washed away with pleasure when he ventured farther and found her sweet spot.

“T-There, right there,” she moaned, head falling back slightly.

He let out a groan that gave a tickling to her clit before he started spearing her core quickly, tongue mimicking the same speed on her nub. Her nails scratched against the wood as her muscles tensed against the irresistible bliss.

Suddenly the hand on her thigh came up and ran up her body until it covered her breast, giving a hard squeeze.

Jolting in surprise, she let out a cry and clamped her muscles around his fingers. His hand rotated just for his fingers to pinch her nipple. The painful pleasure permeated the entire expanse of her body and made her shudder. Breathing became a chore as he worked a third finger in.

“Fuck, Austin- I- I don’t know if I can take that,” she gasped out.

He came up and licked his lips, making her flush as he winked.

“Well, you gotta be ready baby. Because three fingers isn’t anything in comparison.”

Her eyes shut in disbelief at that. She wouldn’t be one to complain about her lover being well endowed but the thought of more than she was already taking made her wince. Then she felt his third finger wiggle in all the way. Her lip ached with the pressure of her teeth but it was better than crying or complaining.

“Baby, if it’s too much…”

As he trailed off, he hook his fingers up, and stars burst across her eyes, drawing a whorish moan from her mouth. Unable to stop from reacting, she rutted down again instantly.

“That answers my question,” he said with a chuckle.

Then his mouth was back on her nub, tongue flicking over her clit furiously to the point it was almost too much.

“Jesus, Austin, I- Oh my god.”

He sucked hard on her nub and teeth lightly grazed the sensitive bundle of nerves and that was all it took.

As she rushed towards her peak, she reached down and clawed at his shoulder, begging him not to stop. When it finally hit, her moan was loud and broken. He growled and his fingers were suddenly gone, just to be replaced by his tongue plunging in and out of her pussy fast.

“Fuck baby!” she cried when his tongue found unknown sensitive places.

Just as it was becoming too much, he drew away and she fell back on the wood, panting and drained. Her eyes refused to open for a moment until she heard his pants unzip.

“Next lesson is…” he said, voice lower and huskier than she’d ever heard.

Hazel eyes opening, she watched him lean over, one hand holding him up as the other stroked her face.

He smirked and said, “That you are mine now.”

Without a second thought, she nodded in agreement. That’s what she’d wanted for months now. His eyes roamed over her face before he took his hand from her face to grip her thigh and slid her to the edge of the desk again, his erection pushing against her pussy after the change.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she whispered.

Thankfully she was soaking wet from her orgasm because it lessened the strain of his cock pushing in. His size still made her breath labored and her face wrinkle up in a grimace.

“Too much?” he asked.

“No, don’t you dare stop,” she retorted immediately, “I’ll be fine.”

His gentleness and care made the first venture in come easier than it could have, him stopping and letting her grow accustomed to the size every few seconds.

He seemed not to be fairing much better on his end though, fingers squeezing deeply into her muscle as he breathed heavily.

When he finally stopped, hips flush with hers, she was already starting to feel the warmth of a second orgasm lighting in her core. Never had she been so full. It was completely erotic and yet excruciating at the same time.

“Are you okay L?” he asked softly.

His hand came back to her cheek and started to caress it gently. It made a smile bloom on her lips. 

Turning her face, she kissed his palm and opened her eyes back up.

“I’m okay. You can move,” she said.

He nodded and her legs were suddenly drawn up onto his chest, ankles resting by his ears. Amusement filled her as she realized she could nudge his pony tail with her toe and did just such, earning a bemused look.

“Sorry,” she murmured with an embarrassed smile.

“Now I know you’re okay,” he replied with a chuckle.

Her smile dissipated as she bit her lip while his hands wrapped around her lower thighs, parting her legs a bit more before he drew out. The sensations were immense. She couldn’t keep her eyes open or her mouth shut as he started an easy pace. Even something so gentle was making her twitch and pant already.

A squeal of surprise came out when he thrust in harder, right against her sweet spot. Her entire being trembled as she threw a hand up over her head and grasped at the edge of the desk.

“There, we, go,” he groaned between thrusts.

The rhythm switched up, his body moving over hers hard and fast. Each stroke of his cock seemed to hit her cervix and made her cringe, but the pleasure overtook any complaints about the pain.

As her moans grew louder, her panting growing ragged, she felt the inane need to feel more of him.

“I- I wanna- Just-”

She growled in annoyance at her inability to speak and simply struggled up and braced herself with one arm.

Austin looked completely amused and proud by her struggle. That look melted away when she snagged his shoulder and drew him closer, biting his lip before smashing their mouths together. His moan was like music to her ears as it vibrated over her lips. He tore their mouths apart and panted heavily, eyes narrowing on her.

“That what you wanted?” he asked.

“I just wanna feel more of you,” she explained, chewing her lip as she wondered if that sounded weird.

“I got you,” he murmured, “Wrap around me and hold on.”

Confused, her brows drew down together but she did as he asked. He held her close as they spun so he was against the desk, slight seated on the edge.

“Feet down,” he said.

When he guided her feet to push against the desk, one hand wrapped around her lower back and then his other hand came to grab her ass. It smashed their chests together and kept their faces pretty close.

“I don’t–”

“Ride me,” he instructed.

It took a few moments to get a handle of the strange position, but once she got it, her body was swarming with ecstasy. Being spread open and in a squatting position, it gave him not only depth but the right angle to stroke ever place that ached on each drop down.

“Fuck, oh my god,” he growled, “Always wanted to try this but fuck, I never knew it’d be this good. Maybe it’s because it’s you.”

She blushed slightly as he buried his face into her neck and started biting and sucking. Overwhelmed, she rested her cheek against his hair and focused on breathing for a moment, the feeling of her climax approaching so rapidly taking her breath.

“Austin, I’m- I’m getting close,” she panted.

“Me too baby,” he moaned back, “Brings me to my last lesson. My girl always comes first.”

Biting her lip as her brows furrowed in concentration, she snaked her fingers into his ponytail and pulled slightly. His answering growl was so deep she shuddered.

Teeth sunk into her neck hard and it was like a lit match, igniting that final spark needed for her to let go. Her breath hitched and her grip tightened in his hair. As if he realized how close she was, he suddenly took control of her movements, slamming her down hard on his cock faster.

“Mother fuck!” she cried.

Pain nipped though the pleasure as he went too deep but it only served to send her over.

“Austin! Oh my fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

The curses left her lips without much care as he fucked her through her climax right into another one.

“God damn Laura,” he growled as she trembled, “Think you can come again?”

She shook her head frantically despite the building pleasure in her core. It was becoming too much, the ache of being stretched and pleased already making her wary of the next morning.

“Okay baby, I’m gonna set you back on the desk so-”

Getting a wicked idea, she wiggled and murmured, “Set me on my feet.”

Carefully he helped her get down and she instantly took hold of his hand and swung him around.

“Please sit, sir,” she said softly.

He smirked for a moment before settling in his chair. Instantly she dropped to her knees and let out a soft groan as she came to eye level with the enormous cock that had been inside of her.

Her eyes flicked up to his in shock. How had he even managed to get it in?! Her pussy gave a throb and she couldn’t stop a moan before she nearly attacked him. Hand pumping the base of his shaft, she eagerly sucked down around his head, having to stretch almost uncomfortably to fit it in her mouth.

“Oooh baby. So good. I’m gonna come soon L,” he groaned.

She popped up and said, “Come in my mouth,” then opened her mouth again to accommodate him.

He moaned and his hands came to the back of her head, applying easy pressure to help her go down.

“Fuck I am so glad you’re mine,” he moaned huskily.

The praise made her work faster, tongue struggling to wiggled around his thick cock, and she started pumping her fist quicker. She couldn’t get her hand more than three quarter around his girth so she settled for using both, bobbing her head in time, and struggled to suck down farther.

“Easy baby. Don’t hurt yourself, seriously.”

She said nothing but kept at her pace, settling for sucking harder since she couldn’t get any more in her mouth. He didn’t seem to mind. His heady moans grew thicker, louder, and she finally forced her eyes open and up. He grunted and thrust his hips when his brown orbs found her hazel ones watching.

Biting his plump lip, he tilted his head back suddenly, eyes shutting and brows drawing together. He pushed her down to the point she could barely keep from gagging, and when she moaned from his force, he cursed loudly, letting her head go to grip the handles of the chair.

“Fuck, Laura, gonna come, gon- agh!”

She jerked back just in time to swallow around his head and he shuddered and jolted with a ragged, deep moan. As he filled her mouth, she couldn’t help but watch his face. Concentration, frustration, pleasure, all washed over his beautiful features until he settled on relief as she pulled back, swallowing every drop he gave.

Laura rose slowly, peppering kisses along his warm russet thighs, up his broad hard stomach, over his pecs and collar bone, until she crawled into his lap and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” she whispered shyly, bumping her nose to his.

“I love you too L,” he murmured.

His arms wrapped around her and drew their naked bodies together. As she cuddled against him, she couldn’t keep the happy smile from her face.

“We should probably head out of here,” he said after a while.

“Yeah, that’s true. The janitorial staff will probably be by soon,” she agreed.

There was another pause before she started to climb off his lap. He caught her hands and brought them to his lips, dusting them softly with kisses.

“Sleep at my house tonight?” he offered.

She managed a nod and leaned in for another kiss.

It’s a good thing their class together was over because at that point she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to look at him at his desk in the same way.


End file.
